Forbidden Love Runs In The Family
by my boyfriends a PIRATE
Summary: When Will takes his son to sea, his son meets a certain someone and will do anything to stay with her. PLEASE read and comment!
1. Leaving Land

**Author's Note:**_This story just came to me one day and I worked on it for three days. I decided to put it on fanfiction to see if I should continue with it or change some things up. Please review and help me. I will only continue to write more if people enjoy what I have already written. Enjoy!!_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (unfortunetly) or any of the caracters. _

Chapter 1

"Come on, Father! The sea awaits!"

"Hold on, William. Did you say good-bye to your mother?"Young William ran to his mother and gave her a hug and kiss. "Yes. Now can we go?!"

"Hold on one moment. Let me say good-bye to your mother and then we'll go," Will chuckled.

"Ok, but hurry up!" William yelled as he sprinted to the Black Pearl.

"Where does he get so much energy?" Will chuckled as he asked his wife standing next to him.

"His father," Elizabeth replied smiling as she leaned in for a kiss. Will wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her, not wanting to stop. Elizabeth then did the same and wrapped her arms around him.

After a few passionate minutes, Elizabeth pulled away. "William is waiting for you."

"I know. I just don't want to leave you," Will sighed.

"It's just one month. Which is nothing compared to the last ten years I spent waiting," Elizabeth chuckled. "Don't worry. We can make up for this month when you get back," Elizabeth said smiling slyly.

Will smiled back and gave his beautiful wife one last good-bye kiss. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon," Will whispered in her ear. As he walked away and walked on the ship, he forgot how much he loved the sea, even though it tore him away from Elizabeth in the last ten years.

"Father, can we go now?" William impatiently asked his father.

"Yes. Go tell Jack that he can set sail," Will smiled happily.

"Ok!" William ran to the Captain who was standing in front of the wheel. "We can set sail, Captain!"

"Finally," Jack chuckled. "Mr. Gibbs,"

"Yes Cap'n?"

"Let's leave this town!" Jack yelled as he took a swig of rum.

"Aye Cap'n!"

As they sailed away from port, Will looked back and saw his wife. He turned away, as he couldn't bear to see the sight of leaving his wife again.

* * *

As the sun set in the distance, young William walked the deck, as he was too excited to sit down. He was finally with his father, and would be for the next month. Together they would sail the seas and go on adventures. They would bond and make up for the lost time. 

As William walked the deck, he noticed something floating in the water. "Jack, what is that? In the water right there?"

Jack looked at the object curiously. "That, son, is a piece of wood," Jack sighed.

"I know that! What I mean is, what is _on_ it?"

"Oh. Well it looks like a-a-a..." All of the sudden, Jack realized what the object was. "Oi! MAN OVERBOARD!"

Everyone jumped into a panic and got the person up on deck.

"Back off, let me see the boy," Will said shoving everyone out of the way.

Jack was slumped over the body to see if they were alive.

"Jack, let me see the boy," Will said impatiently.

"Will, it's not a boy-it's a girl."


	2. At Sea

Chapter 2 

"It can't be a girl! He looks like a pirate!" Will exclaimed in shock.

"I can't believe you, mate. You think all pirates are men because they look like 'em? You need to talk to your wife," Jack replied.

"Jack!"

"Aye?"

"H-h-he can't be a girl!"

"Mate, _she _is!"

All of a sudden, the girl woke up.

"Well 'ello there luv. 'Bout time you woke up."

"W-w-where am I? Who are you?" the dazed girl asked.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And this ol' beauty here is the Black Pearl," Jack answered proud of his name and his ship. "And you are?"

"R-Rebecca."

"Hello there Rebecca," said young William as he tore through the crowd. "My name is William Turner. And this is my father, William Turner. I'm named after him. Pleased to meet you," William said as he reached his hand out for Rebecca to shake it.

Rebecca looked at William's hand, then at William, then back at his hand.

"You're supposed to shake it," William whispered to her.

"I know that!" Rebecca replied in an insulted manner.

"William," Will said as he rested a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What? Is it against this little 'code' that you can't have at least a little bit of manners on the sea? I don't think so," William replied.

"William, please-"

"Oh father, I'm just trying to make Rebecca feel a little more like a person on this ship instead of like some sort of a creature. I'm sorry if that is against this 'code', but that is just how I feel."

"You're right William!" Jack agreed in that weird energy that Jack was known for. "Well Rebecca," Jack turned around to ask the girl, "How would you like to stay aboard the Black Pearl? You can join us on high and mighty adventures and even get your own cabin!"

"I-I guess," Rebecca replied still dazed. "But I-"

"Great!" Jack replied interrupting Rebecca in mid-sentence. "So Rebecca," Jack continued,

"Welcome to the Black Pearl."

Rebecca had only been on the Black Pearl for just a couple of minutes, yet so much had happened. She got aboard the infamous Black Pearl, agreed to stay on it, met a William Turner who had treated her like a human-and fell in love with him.


	3. A New Life

Chapter 3

It was early morning and Rebecca was scaling the deck. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, as she had a lot on her mind. She walked around the deck looking at every single detail on the ship as she thought. She really was out on the sea, which is what she meant to do. But after she got aboard the Pearl, her plan to leave that night went astray when she met him. She couldn't just leave him. She didn't believe in love at first sight, but after yesterday she did. Did he love her too? She couldn't tell, but she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. She didn't even know how old he was! All she knew was his father was William Turner, he was named after him, and he was pleased to meet her.

"Good mornin', Rebecca!"

She turned around to find Jack.

"Good morning, Jack. How are you?"

"Tired. But I couldn't sleep. I had loads of rum last night. Stupid Hangovers..."

"Oh. Well, sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't stop drinking it. Besides, rum is good."

"Yeah...well I better go," Rebecca said as she walked back to her cabin. But just as she was about

to reach it, William popped out.

"Hello, Rebecca. How are you this morning?"

Rebecca stammered, but couldn't even say "fine". As William gave her a confused look, she couldn't take it and ran into her cabin. _Talk about embarrassing!_ Rebecca thought._ I looked like a total idiot! Just standing there unable to say a four-letter word! Ugh!_ Rebecca laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _I need to stop thinking about him and get some sleep. I need to...get...some...sleep..._ Rebecca thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"Where's Rebecca?" Will asked the Captain standing at the wheel.

"Huh? Oh. I think she's back in her cabin. I think she fell asleep."

"Well she needs to get up. We'll be docking at our first spot soon, and she needs to be sure where we are," Will said as he turned around to see his son. "William, go knock on Rebecca's cabin door and tell her that I need to talk to her."

"Ok, Father!" William said as he jumped up glad to help his father. He ran to Rebecca's cabin door and just as he was going to knock the door opened up.

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked William harshly.

"Um, my father needs to talk to you," William replied.

"Well, where is he? I need to know where he is to talk to him."

"He's at the front of the ship," William said pointing to his father.

"Ok...um, thanks," Rebecca said as she shoved past him.

"Your welcome," William said smiling as he watched her walk across the ship. _Wow._ William thought. _She sure is pretty. _William said thinking of Rebecca.

"You needed to talk to me," Rebecca said as she walked up to Will.

"Yes," Will said as he gazed out on the ocean. "We'll be docking soon, and I need to talk to you about something before we dock."

"Ok," Rebecca replied dragging her words. "What is it?"

"Well, William and I will be docking back at Port Royal in a month, and I was wondering what you were planning on doing when William and I go back home."

"Well, I haven't really thought of it yet. I guess I'll stay on the ship with Jack."

"Um, I don't think places like Tortuga are places for girls your age."

"Why?"

"Well there's a lot of drinking and, um, men, if you know what I mean."

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll join another pirate ship."

"Um, well actually, I was wondering if you would want to live with William, his mother, and me," Will asked cautiously.

Rebecca froze in thought_. I can't stay on a ship with William without making a fool of myself, not to mention a house!_

"Rebecca, before you just say no, I want you to know, you just have to stay with us as long as you want to. So, what do you say?"

_A family. A home. Where I can have at least __some __stability... _"Um. Ok. Fine. I-I'll live with you and your family."

"Great. I can't wait for you to meet Elizabeth. I think you'll really love her."

"Thanks. So...how much longer until we get...home?"

"A few more weeks. And then we'll be home."

_Home. _


	4. 8 Years Later

Chapter 4

8 Years Later

"Rebecca!" the 17 year old William yelled to the 17 year old girl that had lived with his family for 8 years. To the 17 year old girl that had been mean and nice to him in the last 8 years. To the girl that he had fallen in love with more and more each and every day. To the girl that he hoped loved him as much as he did her.

"I'm coming!" the 17 year old Rebecca answered to the 17 year old William that she had be-friended the past 8 years. To the boy that she had fallen more and more in love with each and every day as well and hoped he loved her just as much.

"Ready?" William asked Rebecca as she walked down the stairs into the entryway.

"What does it look like?" Rebecca said teasingly.

"It looks like you want to go horseback riding, but it sounds like you'd rather tease, and insult me all day," William replied in the same teasing tone. Over the years, William had learned how to take Rebecca's jokes and how to respond to them.

"Haha. Now let's go before Will and Elizabeth catch us and give us the 'Be careful and don't get into any trouble' lecture. Why do they even give us that lecture every single time we go out to do something?"

"I think they may know that we do get into trouble_,"_ William chuckled.

"God, I hope not!" Rebecca said smiling back. "Come on, let's go!" Rebecca said as she started to run towards the horse stalls.

"Race ya' to the beach!" Rebecca yelled as she hopped on her horse and rode out of the stables.

"Fine, but be prepared to lose!" William yelled as he hopped on his horse.

"Haha! I beat you!" Rebecca yelled as William rode up to the beach.

"Ok, you did. Now what are you going to make me do?" William asked.

"Well, let's get back to the stables seeing as your horse is out of breath from trying to keep up with mine."

"Hey! It's not my fault! You cheated! You took the shortcut!"

"Well you didn't say I couldn't! Come on, let's go home."

"Ok. Fine. But be prepared for me to beat you this time!"

"I highly doubt that!"

"Ok," William said as they stood on the doorstep to their house. "What are you going to make me do for losing?" William asked in a jokingly manner, but noticed Rebecca wasn't in a joking mood. "Rebecca, are you-"

"Kiss me," Rebecca blurted out.

"W-What?" William asked shocked. Yes, it was what he wanted her to say, but he didn't think she actually would.

"You heard me," Rebecca said embarrassed, "Kiss me."

"Ok," William said leaning in to kiss her. Rebecca looked up and let their lips touch. But as soon as William wrapped his arms around her, the front door opened and Will and Elizabeth were standing in the doorway.


	5. The Escape

Chapter 5

"What were you thinking?" Elizabeth yelled at the two 17 year olds sitting on the couch in front of her and Will.

"We were ju-"William defended.

"You weren't thinking, that's what!" Elizabeth interrupted as she started pacing around the room.

"Yes we were! But not like _that!_" Rebecca yelled back.

"Look, you two are too young to even be thinking about _that!"_ Will added in a worried tone.

"Like I said, we weren't!" Rebecca yelled out again.

"Look, you both of you need to ju-"

"No!" William said as he stood up. "Both of us are in love, and neither of you can keep us from loving each other!"

At that moment, Will and Elizabeth froze. "Rebecca, we need to talk to William alone about this," Will managed to say.

"Fine," Rebecca said angrily. But before she went to her room, she went over and kissed William just to make Elizabeth and Will even madder.

"William, look. I know that you feel this way, but, well," Will said as he tried to force the next part of the sentence out. "Rebecca and you are too different," Will said unhappily.

"No! You don't know her like I do! We are perfect together!" William yelled back with rage.

"Son, she ran away from home because-"

"Because her mother was marrying a man that was going to ruin Rebecca's life! And when she tried to tell her mother, she didn't believe her! Her only choice was to run away!"

"It was not her only choice!"

"Look, I'm not going to stay up all night yelling about this. I love her, ok? And she loves me. And if you two can't handle that, then too bad." William then started walking upstairs and went into Rebecca's room, but to find her packing all of her stuff up. "W-what are you doing?" William asked in shock.

"I'm leaving," Rebecca said bluntly.

"W-Why?"

"Look, if we can't be in love here, then there's no reason for me to stay. I can't live not loving you," Rebecca said as she turned to the man she loved.

"Rebecca, I know that it's hard, but we can just go and-"

"No, we can't William! Can you not tell that your parents don't want us to be in love? Can you not tell that since I got here they've been more protective of you? Maybe," Rebecca sighed, not wanting to say this, "Maybe this is fate telling us something. Maybe fate says that we're not supposed to be together."

"No! Maybe fate is wrong!" William protested.

"William," Rebecca said trying to calm him down.

"I'm not giving up that easily," William said softly. "I don't want to."

"Then come with me," Rebecca said as she slipped her hands into his.

"What?"

"Come with me. We'll sail the seas together, grow up together...be in love together," Rebecca said with a promising smile.

"Alright," William said. "I'll come with you."

Rebecca leaned in and gave William a kiss. "You better go get your things. Will and Elizabeth will go to their room in about 10 minutes and then we can leave once their asleep. Now we'll have to go out your bedroom window since it's farther away from Will and Elizabeth's room. That way they can't hear us. Now when we escape, we'll have to run to the docks and jump on the next ship that leaves. After that...we're free."

"Running away is your forte Miss Rebecca," William said with a smirk.

"I know," Rebecca said with a smile and gave William another kiss.

"Alright, that ship right there, on the left? That's the ship that were sneaking on. Now, all we have to do is act like part of the crew," Rebecca explained to William as they crouched under a bridge near the docks.

"But, won't the captain notice?"

"No, I heard he's a sorta crazy."

"Well, we better go. Looks like they're about to leave," William said as he stood up.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go," Rebecca said as they started walking towards the ship.

"We made it!" Rebecca whispered to William as they stepped on the ship. All of the sudden, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"William? Rebecca?"

Both of them turned around and all three were in shock.

"Jack?!"


	6. The Surprise

Chapter 6

William and Rebecca were caught. All they could think about was if Jack would rat them out or not. Hopefully he would understand their story and let them sail with him. On the other hand, he could hear their story, rat them out, and let Will and Elizabeth handle them. Hopefully he would do the first option.

"What are you two doing here?" Jack said with a small smile.

"Um, we're here to, um, were here to...visit you Jack!" Rebecca said with hope.

"Really?" Jack said with flattery. "Well, I am very flattered. Um, one question, do Will and Elizabeth know that the both of you are here?"

"Well, not really," William said followed by a nudge in the side from Rebecca.

"The two of you, snuck out, snuck onto my ship, lied to me, and all without Will and Elizabeth knowing?"

"Well, sorta," Rebecca said giving up.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around the both of them and gave them a hug.

"Um, yeah," William said as he and Rebecca pushed Jack off of them. "So, are you goin' to tell my parents or what?" William said.

"Are you kidding me? You two obviously do not know me as well as you think you do."

"Um, thanks. So, where are we going to sleep?" Rebecca asked impatiently as she put her hands on her hips. Jack's eyes followed her hands, looking up and down at Rebecca's body.

"Hey!" William yelled as he put a protective arm around Rebecca. "She's mine!"

"Oh. Darn!" Jack muttered. "Um, I mean, there's a cabin right over there," Jack said pointing to it. "It's small, but it's somewhere to sleep none-the-less."

"Thanks," William and Rebecca said as they turned around to go to the cabin.

"Oh, and William," Jack said making William turn around. "There's some rum hidden in there, if you know what I mean," Jack said slyly.

"Thanks," William said disgustingly.

"Good night, Jack," Rebecca said as she pulled William back around as they walked to the cabin.

"Good night to you too," Jack whispered to himself as his eyes moved south along Rebecca's body. "Well, better start getting this ship into open waters. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me..." Jack sang as he turned around and walked toward the wheel.

William and Rebecca were finally free. They were out on the sea, without anyone to tell them what they could or could not feel for each other. But could they last? Or would they only come closer? Only fate could tell. But William and Rebecca were willing to go against fate if they had to. And they didn't plan on it. But what they didn't know was that fate was about to turn against them.


End file.
